


Un chico embarazado

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Good Chris Argent, M/M, Male Slash, Other, POV Chris Argent, Pre-Slash, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Hay un chico en la carretera esperando un aventón, su único inconveniente es que está embarazado.Chris/Stiles
Relationships: Chris & s, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 34





	Un chico embarazado

**Author's Note:**

> ***No apruebo las relaciones que involucren menores de edad***
> 
> Bueno, tenía ganas de escribir algo con un Stiles embarazado mientras esperaba ayuda en medio de la nada. En un principio me imaginé a Derek como esa mano salvadora, sin embargo no sé porque al final preferí a Chris sobre Derek. 
> 
> En fin, no sé si esto tendrá otras partes... Pero espero que lo disfruten.

Chris puede verlo a través de su espejo retrovisor mientras pierde un poco de su tiempo estacionado en la gasolinera. Lucía demasiado joven para estar tan embarazado, pero eso realmente no es lo que le preocupa de la situación.

Lo que le preocupa es que es joven, está embarazado y está solo en medio de la carretera pidiendo un aventón. ¿Cuántos adolescentes embarazados podrían estar a esas horas pidiendo un aventón en medio de la carretera, sin nada más que una mochila escolar sobre sus hombros y sin compañía? Solo una idea se le mete a la cabeza mientras saca un cigarrillo y lo pone en su boca antes de prenderlo, el adolescente está huyendo de sus padres porque no lo apoyaron en esa decisión o lo está haciendo del otro chiquillo que lo metió en ese problema... En fin, Chris no puede hacer nada más que observarlo y admirar su paciencia ante todos esos rechazos.

Aunque hay algo que lo deja tranquilo cada vez que ve como un conductor piensa en detenerse tras verlo ahí antes de seguir su camino decidiendo finalmente no hacerlo. Es comprensible que lo rechacen, piensa, un adolescente siempre llama más la atención cuando está solo en un lugar tan alejado y es por ello que los hombres adultos sentirían una terrible necesidad de protegerlos porque todavía "son cachorros" que necesitan ayuda de un adulto, sin embargo, después de ver su estado es normal que lo vean como sinónimo de "problema" uno del que nadie se quiere hacer cargo... pero siempre había cada loco en carretería que sería capaz de llevárselo con falsas promesas solo para hacerle cosas horribles que ni siquiera quiere imaginarlo y eso es lo que teme cada vez que ve vacilar a un conductor.

Chris no pude soportar esa idea, pude imaginar los titulares del periódico mañana "adolescente embarazado es encontrado muerto en la carretera de california" o aún más alucinante "Chris Argent deja a su suerte con un asesino en serie a adolescente embarazado"... es estresante si lo piensa... así que sí, siente algo de alivio cada vez que un automóvil pasa de él dejándolo más rato en medio del lugar bajo el potente sol de verano.

Solo tiene que soportarlo unos cuantos segundos más antes de que decida seguir su camino, pero, el adolescente llama mucho su atención que es difícil para él ignorarlo... Chris dejo salir una exhalada de humo entonces mientras miraba hacia otro lado antes de soltar una maldición al aire y salir del estacionamiento de la gasolinera. Sí esa era una mala idea, Chris la estaría ignorando cada advertencia que su subconsciente le mandaba, si Chris no quería dejar a merced de un asesino a ese chiquillo entonces podría desviarse lo suficiente para dejarlo en un lugar seguro y eso no supondría un problema... ¿verdad?

—Oye niño —llamo Chris una vez que llego a su lado—. ¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso pedirle aventón es a los extraños? —el adolescente no respondió, bajo el brazo que había mantenido en alto para llamar la atención de los conductores que pasaban y lo miro expectante. Chris se maldijo un segundo antes de preguntar en su lugar—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A donde sea —dijo simplemente el adolescente con una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿No le parece obvio la razón? Estamos huyendo, señor. Donde sea que sea lejos de aquí estará bien.

"Estamos" repitió en su mente la palabra antes de mirar al frente pensando que esa era una linda forma de contar también la vida del bebé no nacido aún en esa aventura juvenil.

Chris espera unos segundos antes de preguntar.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

—17 —contestó el adolescente—. Y este pequeño cumple seis meses la siguiente semana.

Chris no puede dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se nota que el adolescente ama a ese bebé, ahora más que nunca siente la necesidad de llevarlo a algún lugar a salvo de ahí... posiblemente podría decírselo a Allison y a su marido Scott... como fue que ayudo a un adolescente embarazado a cruzar la carretera y tal vez así dejarían de tacharlo como un mal hombre...

—Esta bien —dice con rendición—. súbete, puedo llevarte hasta la ciudad.

El adolescente sonríe de forma amplia antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto y sentarse en el espacio poniendo su mochila sobre las piernas. Chris le sonríe de vuelta y entonces su joven pasajero le dice.

—Por cierto, me llamo Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por los comentarios


End file.
